Assassino
by Sam Sanders
Summary: Crossover Robin Hood/Assassin's Creed. Un homme étrange arrive à Nottingham et Robin n'aime pas ça. Robin n'aime pas ça du tout. Rated T par précaution. Probablement du slash à venir.
1. Prologue

CROSSOVER TIME \o/

En ce moment, je joue à Assassin's Creed II et je me noie dans les épisodes de Robin Hood. Ceci entraînant cela, mon imagination a prit des raccourcis et s'est dit que ce serait pas mal de faire ça.

Niveau AC, cette histoire se passe quelque part entre AC2 et Brotherhood. La tenue d'Ezio est celle nommée Westlands Ebony, parce que c'est celle avec laquelle je joue. Du côté Robin Hood, ce serait plutôt dans un espèce d'AU entre la S1 et S2. AU parce que Allan fait toujours partie de la joyeuse bande à Robin.

Du coup les dates doivent pas trop correspondre, mais bon, je me fais un petit kiff sur cette fic.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Much bascula sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, son crâne venant frapper sur le tronc contre lequel il s'était adossé. Cela faisait maintenant des heures que la compagnie de Robin Hood s'était postée en embuscade près d'un chemin secondaire, menant à Nottingham. C'était censé être une position idéale, et ils s'étaient mis en tête d'attaquer un grand nombre de passants et donc de subtiliser beaucoup d'argent. Malheureusement, depuis qu'ils avaient pris position, personne n'avait emprunté le chemin, et le temps commençait à être long. A part Robin, plus aucun membre du gang ne prêtait attention à la route. Much somnolait à moitié contre son arbre, Will et Djaq s'étaient mis à tailler des flèches, Allan dessinait distraitement dans la terre du bout d'une branche morte et John réarrangeait les lacets de cuir de sa tunique.

Robin, accroupit à côté de Much, les yeux rivés sur la route, fini par soupirer bruyamment. Son ami esquissa un sourire et demanda:

- Qui parlait d'une excellente idée...?

Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour deviner le regard noir que lui jeta leur leader. Celui-ci soupira une seconde fois et se redressa:

- Bien... Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui...

Ses camarades ne se firent pas prier pour se relever et remballer leurs affaires. Djaq glissa les trois flèches qu'elle et Will avaient terminées dans le carquois de Robin, qui la remercia d'un sourire alors qu'ils regagnaient la piste. Allan donna un coup de pied dans un caillou qui roula devant lui et grogna:

- Quand je pense qu'on aurait pu voler plus d'argent si on avait surveillé la route principale, comme_ je _l'avais dit.

- Les convois sur la route principale sont trop protégés pour qu'on se risque à les attaquer, Allan. Je ne souhaite pas risquer notre sécurité pour aussi peu.

Allan grimaça et il allait répondre quand Robin leva la main pour le faire taire. Les compagnons s'arrêtèrent et se turent, attentif à ce qui avait pu alerter leur leader. Le bruit régulier de sabots, et le souffle d'un cheval leur parvinrent et, en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, les compagnons étaient de nouveaux cachés dans les buissons qui bordaient la route. Peu de temps après, ils aperçurent un cheval à la robe dorée et son cavalier s'avancer sur le chemin. Robin esquissa un sourire et échangea un regard satisfait à ses compagnons. Much posa une main sur le bras de son ami et souffla:

- Robin... Et si c'était un pauvre? Nous avons déjà fait l'erreur...

- Un pauvre? Much, l'as tu seulement regardé?

Le cavalier semblait en effet loin d'être pauvre. Il portait une tenue noire, grise et rouge sombre, avec une cape à l'épaule, le tout orné d'une ceinture qui semblait faite d'argent. Une épée fine se balançait contre sa hanche au rythme de sa monture et près de celle-ci était rangé un petit poignard. Il avait la tête baissée et sa capuche noire lui tombant sur le visage masquait son identité. Les yeux de Much se posèrent sur la bourse que l'homme portait à la ceinture et esquissa un sourire: celle-ci semblait bien lourde.

Il hocha la tête et Robin se tourna vers le reste de ses compagnons, la main levée, leur faisant signe d'attendre. Ce n'est que lorsque le voyageur passait devant eux qu'il baissa le poing, et ils se jetèrent sur le chemin, arme au poing. La monture de l'inconnu s'affola, décolla les sabots antérieur du sol sans pour autant se cabrer totalement et piétina nerveusement. Son cavalier lui fit faire un tour sur elle même, observant les hors-la-loi qui l'encerclaient. Robin leva son arc et s'exclama, alors que le voyageur lui faisait de nouveau face:

- Ceci est une embuscade! Il y a dans les environs de pauvres gens qui meurent de faim. Donc voilà comment ça va se passer: vous nous dites combien vous avez. Soyez honnête avec nous, nous prendrons un dixième, et les pauvres pourront se nourrir. Mentez, ou résistez, et nous prenons tout! A vous de voir!

L'inconnu les observa les uns après les autres et esquissa un sourire. Robin tira un peu plus sur la corde de son arc et insista:

- Faites votre choix...

L'homme mit pied à terre et, sans se défaire de son sourire, il s'avança jusqu'à Robin. Il posa deux doigts sur la pointe de la flèche, forçant le hors-la-loi à baisser son arme. Celui-ci secoua la tête en souriant:

- Nous sommes six et vous êtes seul. Vous ne voulez pas faire ça...

Le voyageur se recula d'un pas et sortit son épée, dont la fine lame étincelait au soleil. John leva son bâton et grogna:

- On dirait bien qu'il a envie de le faire, finalement.

Robin releva son arc et l'inconnu le désarma d'un coup de coude. Les cinq compagnons se ruèrent sur lui, tous en même temps, alors que Robin saisissait son épée. Mais l'inconnu était rapide. Et doué. Très doué Il esquiva chacune de leurs attaques, rendant les coups plus vite qu'il ne les recevait. Il se débarrassa de Djaq en premier, d'un coup de botte dans le ventre. Puis il assomma Will de la poignée de son épée, et Much subit rapidement le même sort. Il désarma Robin une seconde fois avant de le pousser violemment contre un arbre, lui coupant le souffle. John tenta de le contourner pour le prendre à revers, mais le voyageur vit clair dans son jeu et, d'un mouvement rapide et assuré, il prit appui sur l'étrier de son cheval pour grimper sur son dos avant de se jeter sur John, lui envoyant un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, assez violent pour l'assommer.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus personne d'autre qu'Allan encore debout, le voyageur se tourna vers lui, le visage toujours masqué par sa capuche. Il s'avança vers lui d'un air décidé et le hors-la-loi jeta sa lame au sol puis leva les mains en signe de soumission:

- Très bien, l'ami, tu as gagné...

L'inconnu s'approcha de lui, le coinçant contre un arbre et le saisit par le col de sa main libre avant de demander d'une voix grave teintée d'un fort accent italien:

- Dis moi, cette route mène bien au château de Nottingham...?

Allan hocha nerveusement la tête et l'inconnu sourit une nouvelle fois. Il rangea son épée, sans le lâcher, et fouilla dans sa bourse pour en sortir six pièces d'or qu'il glissa dans la main du hors-la-loi.

- Pour toi et tes amis...

Il relâcha Allan et, d'un pas rapide, se dirigea vers son cheval pour le monter lestement. Il envoya un signe de tête à Allan, ainsi qu'à Robin, qui venait de se relever et, d'un coup de talon sec, fit partir sa monture au galop vers le château.

Allan lâcha un long soupir et dit en regardant Robin aider Much, qui venait de revenir à lui, à se relever:

- C'était qui, ça...?

- Aucune idée, répondit Robin d'un air sombre. Mais s'il va au château, je n'aime pas ça...

- Tu crois qu'il est avec le Shérif?

Robin haussa les épaules et son regard se perdit dans la direction qu'avait pris l'inconnu. Avec ou contre le Shérif, cet homme savait trop bien se battre pour n'être qu'un simple voyageur. Et cela n'augurait rien de bon.

**_TBC..._**


	2. Chapter 1

J'ai fini AC2, les enfants \o/ J'ai commencé Brotherhood et Durin, Ezio est chaud comme la braise là dedans. J'aime pas les gardes, par contre, ils sont trop malins. Ils sont complètement cons dans AC2 et c'était très bien pour moi. Enfin bref.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Le cheval s'approcha de la ville de Nottingham au petit trot, ses sabots claquant sur les pierres du chemin. Ezio leva les yeux sur les remparts de pierre et le château les surplombant. Il glissa ses hanches en avant, tirant légèrement sur ses rênes, et son cheval ralentit son allure pour passer au pas, soufflant bruyamment. L'Assassin lâcha les rênes d'une main pour flatter l'encolure de l'animal alors qu'il passait le pont-levis menant à la ville. Les gardes postés à l'entrée de celle-ci ne lui jetèrent qu'un regard distrait, mais ils ne furent pas alarmés par sa riche tenue ou par la capuche rabattue sur sa tête. Nottingham grouillait de vie, une activité presque fiévreuse et trop peu naturelle à son goût. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans la ville, captant ici et là des brides de conversations qui ne lui en apprirent que trop peu. Il erra dans les ruelles pendant un moment avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

- _Aspetta_, ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave en tirant sur ses rênes.

Sa monture s'arrêta en secouant la tête et Ezio mit pied à terre. Il attacha son cheval à un poteau de bois et lui caressa la tête, des oreilles jusqu'aux naseaux.

- _Reposarse, amico mio._

Le cheval souffla longuement, et Ezio, après une dernière caresse le long de son encolure, entra dans la taverne devant laquelle il s'était arrêté. Il ignora l'odeur de sueur et d'alcool qui flottait dans la bâtisse, ainsi que les rires gras des soûlards, si forts qu'ils auraient pu donner des migraines à un sourd. L'Assassin s'installa seul à une table, gardant sa capuche. Une jeune, très jeune, femme -presque une enfant- s'approcha de lui et s'appuya nonchalamment sur sa table. Elle lui sourit et secoua la tête, faisant danser ses boucles brunes et dit d'une voix chantante:

- Qu'est-ce que ce sera?

- Je prendrais votre meilleur plat... Avec votre meilleur vin.

La jolie brune esquissa un sourire:

- Accompagnés de notre meilleure fille...?

Ezio leva les yeux sur elle pour croiser son regard vert. La serveuse perdit son sourire et se recula en hochant la tête, visiblement effrayée, avant de disparaître en cuisine. L'Assassin baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux, vérifiant distraitement les attaches de ses protections de bras, et des lames qui y étaient cachées. Il ne cessait d'admirer le travail qu'avait effectué Léonardo sur celles ci. Plus légères, plus discrètes, et plus mortelles. Il n'aurait pu demander mieux. Il était certains qu'aucun Assassin n'avait eu mieux. Pas même Altaïr. La serveuse revint peu de temps après, avec un plat de viande baignant dans une sauce douteuse et un pichet de vin, qu'elle posa sans un mot devant lui, avant de repartir précipitamment vers deux clients qui venaient de s'installer près de l'entrée. Ezio s'attaqua au plat de viande sans grande conviction. Il en savait encore trop peu sur sa cible, et cela lui travaillait l'estomac. Il ne pouvait pas faire du bon travail sans informations.

Son regard accrocha l'homme assis à la table devant lui. Celui-ci avait le regard vitreux et s'accrochait à son verre vide comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son corps chancelait lentement, et il manqua de tomber quand, alors que la serveuse passait près de lui, il lui saisit le poignet. Elle se retourna vivement vers lui, visiblement moins encline à lui proposer les services de son corps qu'elle ne le fut avec Ezio. L'homme grogna avant de demander d'une voix engourdie par l'alcool:

- Ressers moi donc, Emelyn!

- Je le ferais quand ta bourse cessera d'être aussi vide que le verre devant ton nez, cracha la jeune fille avant de se dégager et de courir vers la cuisine.

L'homme grimaça et s'assit plus confortablement, regardant son verre avec dépit. Ezio esquissa un sourire et reposa sa cuillère dans son plat. Il abaissa sa capuche d'une main, sifflant discrètement entre ses dents pour attirer l'attention du soûlard. Celui ci croisa son regard et leva un sourcil.

- Tu as soif, l'ami?

L'inconnu sembla douter, mais l'appel du vin se fit plus fort et il rejoignit Ezio à sa table. L'Assassin lui servit un généreux verre de vin, ce qui rendit le sourire à son tout nouvel ami. Celui-ci vida sa coupe presque d'une traite puis demanda, alors qu'Ezio le resservait une seconde fois:

- Tu n'es pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas...?

Ezio inclina la tête, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres:

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te fais dire ça...

L'ironie passa lui passa bien au dessus de la tête et il répondit, plus sérieux que jamais:

- J'ai entendu des accents de toutes les régions d'Angleterre. Et il est certain que ton accent à toi ne vient pas d'Angleterre. D'où est-ce que tu viens?

- Du Sud. Bien plus loin que tu ne pourras jamais aller.

L'homme tenta de retenir un rot, en vain, avant de continuer son interrogatoire:

- Et quel est ton nom, homme du Sud?

Si Ezio avait prit le risque de baisser sa capuche, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de révéler son identité. Il n'était pas connu à Nottingham, pas encore, mais après ce jour, il le serait. Et il valait mieux pour lui que personne ne sache son nom. Pas même un ivrogne.

- Antonio... Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Le soûlard hocha la tête avant de lui même se présenter:

- Henry. Prénom royal.

Les rois devaient sans doute se retourner dans leur tombe. Henry tapota le bord de son verre et Ezio ne se fit pas prier pour le remplir.

- Tu semble un riche homme, Antonio. Que viens tu faire à Nottingham?

- J'ai des affaires à régler...

Henry tendit la main vers le plat d'Ezio et se servit un bout de viande sans même demander la permission. L'Assassin aurait pu lui transpercer la gorge de ses lames, s'il l'avait voulu. Mais pas en cet instant. Il avait une cible bien plus importante à éliminer.

- Tu travaille pour le Shérif, non? cracha Henry. Tu es un de ces voleurs qui nous prennent le peu d'argent qu'il nous reste pour engrosser les caisses de Vaisey?!

Ezio secoua la tête et corrigea:

- Je suis au service du Roi.

Peu importe qui était le Roi d'Angleterre, cette simple phrase sembla calmer l'ivrogne, qui reposa les yeux sur son verre en hochant la tête:

- Bien... Très bien...

- Vaisey... Je dois le voir...

C'est ce nom qu'on lui avait donné. L'homme dont il devait se débarrasser. Henry hocha la tête, mâchant un morceau de viande récalcitrant:

- Le Shérif... Tu auras du mal à t'entretenir avec lui aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi ça?

- Pendaison. Ils ont coincé un jeune garçon. Des mois qu'il vole ici et là, diminuant les revenus des marchands et par conséquents les taxes perçues par le Shérif. Il se fait une joie de voir le gamin pendre au bout d'une corde. Tu ne pourras pas le voir avant demain. Ou ce soir, à la tombée du jour, si tu es chanceux.

Ezio observa Henry se servir une autre rasade de vin avant de demander:

- La pendaison sera-t-elle publique?

- Bien sûr! Vaisey adore ce genre de mise en scène.

L'Assassin esquissa un sourire et dit en haussant les épaules:

- Le spectacle me divertira en attendant de pouvoir rencontrer le Shérif.

Il sortit quatre pièces de sa bourse et en posa trois sur le bord de la table, et la dernière devant Henry. Ezio se leva et, après un signe de tête à l'ivrogne, il quitta la taverne sans un mot. Il détacha son cheval d'une main et s'avança dans les rues de Nottingham, sa monture le suivant placidement. Tout cela allait à l'encontre de ses plans. Il devait se débarrasser de Vaisey et il devait le faire au plus vite. Le plus tôt il serait de retour en Italie, le mieux il se porterait. Il aurait pu le faire lors de la pendaison, mais cela entraînerait un assassinat public. Il l'avait déjà fait, certes. S'il attachait son cheval à un endroit stratégique, il pourrait fuir avant même que les gardes ne ce soient aperçus de quoi que ce soit. Il ne pourrait, en revanche, pas sauver l'enfant et tuer Vaisey dans le même temps. Le garçon serait une perte désolante, mais nécessaire. L'avenir de l'Italie et de la guilde des Assassins était plus important.

Ezio leva les yeux sur le château qui veillait sur la ville. Sa décision était prise.

**_xx-xx_**

Allan observa la place nichée entre les murailles du château de Nottingham, là où des gardes avaient montés un échafaud durant la nuit précédente, avant d'échanger un regard inquiet à Much, assis à côté de lui. Perchés sur le chariot qui avait permis à toute leur bande d'entrer dans les murs du château les deux hommes avaient une vue d'ensemble de la place, dominant les têtes des badauds venus assister à la pendaison. Robin, John, Djaq et Will s'étaient mêlés à la foule. Le plan était simple. Robin ferait diversion et Will devrait tirer la flèche qui libérerait le garçon. John récupérait ensuite celui-ci pendant que le reste de la troupe affronterait les éventuels gardes qui auraient accourus. Une fois John et le petit Jaime en sécurité, Much et Allan détacheraient les chevaux du chariot alors que les autres voleraient les montures des gardes et ils fuiraient tous au grand galop vers la forêt, non sans refermer les grilles du château derrière eux, afin de s'assurer que les gardes ne les suivraient pas.

C'étaient un bon plan. Et aucun d'entre eux n'aurait eu à s'inquiéter si Robin avait décider de se présenter devant le Shérif en guise de diversion. C'était tellement son genre qu'Allan ne s'en était pas vraiment étonné. Ils avaient essayé de l'en dissuader, mais bien entendu, leur leader n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Et, désormais, ils étaient tous en place, à s'inquiéter au sujet de la suite des évènements et, dans le cas d'Allan, pour la santé mentale de Robin. Much renifla sous sa capuche et tourna la tête vers Allan pour lui souffler:

- Il y a peu de gardes... C'est bon signe...?

- Aucune idée, soupira son ami, le regard survolant la foule pour repérer ses compagnons.

Much soupira et reposa les yeux sur les badauds, avant d'envoyer un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Allan. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui en grognant:

- Quoi?!

- Regarde qui est là...

Allan suivit son regard et aperçu la silhouette encapuchonnée de l'homme qui les avait attaqués le matin même.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui?

- Probablement la même chose que les autres...

- Tu crois qu'il vient sauver Jaime?

- Pourquoi il le ferait? Il n'est même pas anglais.

Much quitta l'inconnu des yeux pour regarder son ami, un sourcil levé:

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Il m'a parlé, ce matin... Il voulait savoir le chemin vers Nottingham. Il n'est pas anglais, vu son accent.

- Tu sympathise avec l'ennemi, toi?

Allan secoua la tête et grimaça:

- Tu aurais "sympathisé" toi aussi si tu avais été à sa merci.

Much esquissa un sourire qui s'effaça bien vite alors que le Shérif sortait du château se plaçant en haut des escaliers surplombant la place. Allan sentit son ami remuer nerveusement, mais son regard bleu ne quitta pas le voyageur. Celui-ci regardait fixement le Shérif, contrairement au reste des badauds qui s'étaient tournés vers le jeune condamné qui venait de faire son entrée. Et, alors que le bourreau passait la corde autour du cou de Jaime, l'inconnu se faufila dans la foule, en direction des escaliers où se tenait le Shérif, qui se frottait les mains de satisfaction à l'idée du spectacle auquel il allait assister. Allan se leva, sourcils froncés, et marmonna:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait...?

Ezio, tête baissée et capuche masquant son visage, s'avançait vers le Shérif, déterminé comme jamais. Il se faufilait un chemin sans bousculer les villageois amassés sur la petite place, semblant glisser entre eux comme un requin glissait entre les eaux lorsqu'il traquait sa proie. D'un geste sec du poignet, il sortit une de ses lames cachées et la planta entre les omoplates d'un des gardes au pied des escaliers. La femme juste derrière lui hurla, une voix d'homme éructa un prénom -"Robin" à ce qu'il comprit, mais il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention- puis ce fut la panique générale. Des cris, les badauds qui couraient en tout sens pour regagner la ville et échapper à ce fou, et des gardes qui arrivèrent au petit trot pour défendre le Shérif. Un Shérif bien trop sûr de lui, qui resta en haut des escaliers, les bras croisés sur son torse, ricanant silencieusement. Il s'était attendu à une pendaison. Une exécution dans le sang serait bien plus amusante. Il sous estimait Ezio Auditore. Celui-ci se débarrassa des gardes avec aisance, sans même sortir son épée de son fourreau, seulement en utilisant les précieuses lames fournies par Léonardo.

Lorsqu'il retira le petit poignard de la gorge du dernier garde, Ezio se rua vers les escaliers, les montant quatre à quatre et, en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, il se trouva devant le Shérif. Celui ci ne cilla pas, il ne grimaça pas, il se contenta de regarder l'Assassin courir vers lui, un sourire vissé aux lèvres. Sur ses deux dernières foulées, Ezio se ramassa légèrement sur lui même, le bras levé, prêt à bondir sur Vaisey et à lui enfoncer son arme dans le crâne.

Il n'en eu jamais l'occasion.

Au moment où il allait bondir, l'Assassin fut stoppé net, le souffle coupé. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait. Pas avant qu'une vive douleur lui inonde l'estomac. Avec un grognement de douleur, il laissa retomber son bras et baissa les yeux pour voir une lame plantée dans son flan droit. Le regard brun d'Ezio remonta le long de l'arme pour rencontrer le regard de celui qui l'avait blessé. Celui-ci, un grand homme fin, aux cheveux noirs comme l'Enfer et aux yeux clairs comme le ciel, lui lança un sourire malsain alors que le Shérif ricanait:

- Tu nous a pris pour des idiots, mon pauvre ami... Faites le crier, Gisborne!

Le sourire dudit Gisborne s'agrandit et il tordit le poignet pour tourner sa lame dans la chair d'Ezio. L'Assassin se plia en deux sous la douleur et un cri glissa de ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse le retenir. Le monde d'Ezio s'effondra sous le poids de la douleur et il ferma les yeux, tentant de la chasser en vain. Il sentit la lame se tourner une nouvelle fois en lui. Il entendit les cris des badauds, le rire de Vaisey, ses propres gémissements et le bruit d'épées qui s'entrechoquaient. Le rire du Shérif s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il grogna:

- Robin Hood et sa bande... On peut compter sur eux pour gâcher une fête... Gisborne! Achevez moi ça puis rejoignez moi à l'intérieur!

Les dernières forces de l'Assassin se réunirent en entendant ces mots. Il ne mourrait pas. Pas en cet instant, et encore moins en ce lieu. Il leva la main droite et planta sa lame dans la cuisse de Gisborne. Celui-ci rugit et lâcha son épée, à la fois de surprise et de douleur. Ezio tituba en arrière, et son ennemi allait se jeter une nouvelle fois sur lui, mais la pointe d'une flèche l'arrêta net. L'Assassin tourna la tête pour apercevoir un homme menacer Gisborne, un air déterminé collé au visage. Ezio cru le reconnaître, mais il n'était pas en mesure de se concentrer davantage. La douleur s'insinuait en lui comme le poison d'un mauvais serpent, son corps se déchirant sur la lame en lui à chacune de ses inspirations. Il serra les dents et saisit le pommeau de l'épée avant de tirer dessus pour la retirer. Il retint ses gémissements, pour ne pas paraître plus faible devant son ennemi, pour paraître apte à se battre devant son potentiel allié. Il tendit l'arme devant lui, sa lame tremblant nettement, plus ou moins prêt à se battre. Gisborne secoua la tête en riant mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la flèche de son allié se planta dans sa cuisse, juste sous la blessure qu'il avait déjà faite. L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'effondra au sol avec un cri, se tenant la cuisse des deux mains. Ezio vacilla légèrement, mais l'épaule de son allié se colla derrière la sienne, l'aidant à se tenir droit. L'Assassin en fut silencieusement reconnaissant La voix criarde de Vaisey leur parvint:

- _GISBORNE! _Ramenez vos fesses par ici!

L'interpellé leur jeta un regard noir de haine et se releva difficilement avant de tituber à l'intérieur du château. L'idée de le suivre et de le tuer n'effleura pas Ezio. Il n'avait plus la force. Sa tenue était imbibée du sang qu'il avait trop perdu. Ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent et ses genoux cédèrent sous son propre poids.

Allan réagit plus vite qu'il ne crut pouvoir le faire. Il lâcha promptement son arc et rattrapa le blessé avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il l'allongea doucement et ses mains survolèrent la plaie, sans qu'il ne sache quoi faire. L'étranger saisit faiblement un de ses poignets et le força à poser sa paume contre la chair ouverte, un grognement s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et laissa retomber sa tête en arrière contre la pierre qui dallait la place. Allan secoua la tête et souffla:

- Je sais pas...

- Il faut... Arrêter le saignement...

Allan appuya un peu plus sur la plaie arrachant un cri au blessé.

- Désolé...

- Non... C'est bien...

Ses yeux bruns disparaissaient derrières des paupières de plus en plus lourdes et Allan sentit son coeur s'affoler. Il leva les yeux, balayant les gardes qui se battaient contre ses compagnons en bas des escaliers. Il remercia rapidement Dieu du fait qu'aucun des gardes ne semblait s'intéresser à eux, puis il hurla:

- _DJAQ!_

La jeune femme esquiva un coup avant d'assommer son adversaire et les rejoignit en courant. Elle s'accroupit à côté d'Allan et retira rapidement sa main. Le sang coula à flot immédiatement. Djaq se mordit la lèvre et retira sa capuche pour la coller contre la plaie.

- Allan, attrape moi cette corde, là-bas.

Son ami s'exécuta puis s'agenouilla face à elle, de l'autre côté du blessé.

- Ce n'est pas l'idéal, dit-elle en enroulant la corde autour du corps de l'étranger. Mais cela sera suffisant, le temps de trouver mieux.

Les bruits des combats stoppèrent, le dernier garde ayant été éliminé. Allan entendit Robin donner l'ordre à John de mettre Jaime en sécurité, puis leur leader les rejoignit en haut des escaliers:

- Il faut qu'on parte.

- Pas sans lui, dit Allan.

Robin fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête:

- C'est l'homme qui nous a attaqués ce matin... Et tu veux lui porter secours?

- Il nous a offert une excellente diversion, dit Djaq.

- Et il t'a sans doute sauvé la vie!

Leur ami haussa les épaules, un air interrogatif gravé sur le visage, et Allan s'expliqua:

- S'il n'avait pas été là, nous nous en serions tenus au plan, _tu_ te serais présenté devant le Shérif et c'est _toi_ qui serait maintenant allongé là, à te vider de ton sang.

Ils entendirent un cliquetis venir du château, et Robin secoua la tête:

- D'autres gardes arrivent. On ne peut pas prendre le risque d'être ralentis par un blessé.

- Je ne le laisserais pas mourir ici, souffla Allan, et Djaq le soutint d'un signe de tête.

Robin baissa les yeux pour croiser le regard chocolat du blessé avant de lever les mains:

- On a pas assez de chevaux. Nous n'en avons que deux et nous sommes encore six...

- Robin!

La voix de Much s'était faite pressante. L'étranger saisit le poignet d'Allan et souffla:

- Mon cheval... A l'entrée de la cour...

Les trois hors-la-loi échangèrent un regard et, sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, Djaq se leva et courut récupérer le cheval devant la grand-porte alors que Robin, Much et Will s'occupaient de détacher les montures du chariot. Ils montèrent tous les trois à cheval, Much derrière son maître et Will attendant Djaq qui aidait Allan à installer leur blessé devant lui sur la selle.

- Il va avoir envie de dormir. Essaye de le garder éveillé, souffla-t-elle avant de courir rejoindre Will

Les gardes firent irruption au moment même où ils lançaient leur montures au galop, quittant la cour du château de Nottingham dans un fracas de sabots. Allan guida sa monture à travers les rues de Nottingham, bien que ceci fut rendu difficile par le corps reposant contre son torse. Alors qu'ils passaient le pont-levis, il demanda à son compagnon, suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre par dessus le bruit des sabots:

- Toujours avec moi...?

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un grognement, ce qui n'était pas bien encourageant.

- Hey... Je sais que tu ferais bien une petite sieste, mais c'est pas le moment.

L'inconnu bégaya quelque chose et, lorsqu'il comprit, Allan étouffa un rire nerveux:

- Tu nous remerciera quand tu seras sur pieds... Quel est ton nom, l'ami?

C'était le dernier de ses soucis, pour le moment. Mais il devait garder le cheval au galop _et _garder le blessé éveillé. N'importe qu'elle conversation ferait l'affaire. L'étranger gémit faiblement avant de répondre:

- Assassino...

- En voilà un nom sympathique...

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il baissa les yeux sur le blessé. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa tête, penchée en arrière et reposant sur l'épaule d'Allan, ballotait au rythme des foulées de leur monture. Le hors-la-loi jura et talonna son cheval. S'il ne pouvait pas ramener l'Assassin conscient au camp, il essaierait au moins de le ramener vivant.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

Eurf, je suis désolée pour le cacatage de la fin.

Je ne me suis relue que vite fait, il est 2h43 du matin et je me lève à 8h...

Ne me haïssez pas... *Puppy Eyes*

Enfin, la suite devrait arriver _relativement _vite. J'aime torturer les gens que j'aime... *sourire sadique*


End file.
